Tomorrow: We're Like Fire and Gasoline
by Kai-2010
Summary: Songfic based off of Chris Young's "Tomorrow". Tony and Ziva have been together for a few months but Tony calls it quits. The fights get to be too much and she accuses him of cheating one last time. TIVA sadness. R&R please! New chapter added, could still add more chapters in the future.


Tomorrow by Kai_2010

NCIS

Tony/Ziva

Song fic based off of Chris Young's song "Tomorrow"

Everything belongs to Bellsario, CBS and Chris Young

_Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here_

_I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would_

_And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen_

_To that voice of reason inside my head telling me that we're no good_

Tony DiNozzo sat at his desk getting ready to do up some good ol' paperwork. He arrived at work bright and early, and it was a beautiful day. He woke up extra early this morning and had made himself breakfast that consisted of an egg omelet; currently, he slowly sipped on the other half of his breakfast: a protein shake. He did not start drinking them until a few months ago when he decided he wanted to buff up a little bit and lose some extra fat he had accumulated around his waist. It was also around the time that he started dating his coworker, Ziva David, whom was very much smaller than he was.

Tony sighed and remembered how skinny he was in college, and even when he joined NCIS. Where the weight came from, he was not sure, but it had some how snuck up on him. He took another sip and looked down at his paperwork and started filling it out. After a few minutes, he heard the elevator, but he did not look up.

A few seconds later, he was greeted by a kick to his desk. He looked up and there stood a very angry looking Ziva. "TONY! I tried calling you last night and this morning, why are you avoiding me? What did I do to kick your cat? Huh? I thought we were dating, Tony…dating means that we call and see each other every day and do stuff together. We hardly do that!"

Tony took a deep breath and remembered back to last night. He had been thinking about their rocky relationship, especially the roller coaster ride that they always seem to be on. He decided that he was just about ready to call it quits. He only hoped that Ziva would not kill him in the process. Tony looked up. "I think you mean "kick your dog" Zee. And… I was, uh, busy last night and this morning. I had stuff to do. Maybe I don't want to see or talk to you every day, not everyone does that in a relationship you know. Maybe I'm sick of us fighting all of the damn time!" He tried getting up, but Ziva pushed him back down into his chair.

"You are the one who always starts the fights! And what were you busy doing? Sleeping with a blond or something? It might be just one of Gibbs' rules, but answering the damn phone when someone is calling you is common courtesy! I don't care if we are at work, we are going to work this out right now!"

Tony could not believe what he was hearing, Ziva had just accused him of cheating. It was not the first time. Ever since she saw him talking to EJ one time, whenever they would fight, she would start accusing him of cheating. He was never the cheating type, yes he liked to date around, but only one woman at a time. This time it felt different though, he felt like he just had been punched with the gut when Ziva accused him. He tried to calm himself down before he would respond.

He looked Ziva square in the eyes. "I have not been cheating at you, not now, not ever. EJ was one of my friends, she was only ever a friend. What can't you just accept that and move on? My phone was on silent last night, and besides, I was doing a lot of thinking. Tonight I am coming over one last time and I am getting my things. I can't do this anymore, I can't just have a good time with you and then the next thing I know, we are fighting like crazy! I'm done Ziva, we're through."

_But tonight I'm gonna give it one last time_

_Rock you strong in these arms of mine_

_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow_

_We're like fire and gasoline_

_I'm no good for you_

_You're no good for me_

_We only bring each other tears and sorrow_

_But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow_

Ziva stood there for a little while completely in shock. She then leaned closer to Tony and slapped him across the face, she was about ready to do it again before Gibbs had to restrain her. "I don't give a damn what you two are fighting about, but it will NOT happen in my bullpen. You got it David?" Ziva glares at Tony and nods. She slowly walks over to her desk and she sits down.

Tony takes a sigh of relief and continues to work. A few hours pass and they still do not have a case, Gibbs tells them to go to lunch. He makes a beeline towards the stairs and he goes to a place to eat downtown. He is finally relieved because every chance Ziva got, she glared at him. He knew he was in deep when she started to throw paperclips at him whenever Gibbs was not around. He never retaliated, he just kept on working. He barely had settled in when the door to the café slammed open and Ziva walked up to him and sat down.

"Why are you breaking up with me? What about all of the good sex we have? And what about how well we connect and our future plans? Are you just going to let them go up in flames?"

Tony nodded. "I know we had some good things in our relationship, but it seemed like the fights and doubts just overshadowed everything. Maybe we could give it another chance later on down the line. I just can't fight with you anymore." A waitress came up and Tony ordered his lunch. "Do you want anything?" Ziva nodded and ordered for herself.

Ziva looked down. "I just can't believe it's over, I really loved you and I thought that our love would be enough to get us through our problems." Ziva reaches over and tries to take Tony's hand, he quickly pulls it back and looks away. Their food and drinks soon come and they silently eat until they are done. They both go their separate ways and they go back to work. Work goes about the same way it did before until about 14:00 when Gibbs gets a call about a dead body in the river about a mile from the Navy Yard. The agents grab their gear and they make their way to the crime scene.

They process the scene and find out that the body came from the Navy Yard, they quickly found a suspect and brought him in. By 20:00 they had the case solved and the paperwork done. Tony followed Ziva to her apartment and walked up with her. As soon as they got in, Ziva pushed him into the door and started kissing him. Tony took a little bit to kiss back, he only kissed her for a little while before he pulled away. "I can't do this Ziva, I want to be with you, I really do, but I don't want my heart to break again if you accuse me of cheating again." Tony tried really hard to hold his tears back, he looked away and one trailed down his cheek.

Ziva gasped because she had never seen Tony cry before. "Tony baby please do not cry. Please stay with me and do not break up with me! I will do anything, I will even stop thinking of you as a cheater." Ziva burst into tears and went into her room to cry. Tony soon got up and found a box and started going through her DVD's, taking out his. He then moved to the kitchen, and took away his spices and mug. He moved to her laundry room and got his laundry out of her dryer. Tony then went into the bathroom and took his toothbrush, hair gel, comb, toothpaste, body wash, shampoo and conditioner out. His last stop was Ziva's room. He slowly opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Ziva curled up into a ball on her bed with her body trembling.

He went around and picked up his clothes, his deodorant, his body spray, and he finally got to the night stand and he took his condoms and a few other things out of it. He looked around and saw that he had everything, he was about ready to leave when Ziva finally spoke up. "You are just going to leave me and not comfort me and not even say good bye?"

Tony nodded and turned around and tried not to let his heart clench at the sight of her with tears running down his face. "It's for the best. I will show myself out, I'll see you at work tomorrow." At that, he turned around and left. Ziva burst into tears and eventually cried herself to sleep.

_Tomorrow I'll be stronger_

_I'm not gonna break down and call you up when my heart cries out for you_

_And tomorrow, you won't believe it_

_But when I pass your house,_

_I won't stop no matter how bad I want to. _

Work the next day went very slow for Ziva. It was so hard being near him all the time and dealing with the urge of wanting to cry often. She woke up that morning and cried lightly while she got ready for work. When Tony came into work, he didn't even acknowledge her, he just walked to his desk and got to work. Gibbs could tell something was off, Ziva could tell by the way he had looked at them both with wonder in his eyes. Ziva sighed when she thought about rule number 12: to never date a coworker. Things seemed fine when they first started out, it was pure unadulterated bliss. About a month into the relationship, she saw Tony kiss EJ. She never told him what she saw, she just accused him of cheating. There were a few times when he was a little too friendly with a witness and then there was a time when she saw a girl walking out of Tony's apartment. She swore up and down that she saw that the girl's lips were swollen, as if her and Tony had been kissing. It seemed like when ever she would get into a fight with Tony, she always thought about how she thought he was cheating on him. So she would bring it up and it would make things worse, she had only wanted a straight answer.

With no case, Gibbs send the team over at 18:00. On the way home, Ziva went to the store and bought herself some comfort food and a new DVD to watch. It was some action film about a guy made out of iron, she had heard from both McGee and Tony that it was a good watch. On her way home, she was tempted to drive by Tony's apartment complex to see if his car was there, but she decided not to since it was out of her way. Ziva got home and then took a shower to relieve some of the day's stress. She put a frozen pizza in the oven and got out a spoon and started eating on her tub of _Ben & Jerry's_. She looked at her phone every little bit, as if to will it to go off and it be Tony. After she ate, she put in the movie and almost called him. Ziva knew that she had to be strong and not just beg for him to take her back. It simply was not like her to cry over a man. She would be so much better with out him. Ziva then realized that she was done planning her future. She didn't care anymore what would happen, Ziva obviously did not have any control over it either. She silently watched the movie and fell asleep in a dreamless slumber.

_Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here_

_I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would_


End file.
